Let's play now, my cat
by Vespoi
Summary: Catwoman comes to meet Poison Ivy to talk business... But Ivy has other plans in mind. RATED M /!\ EXTREME SMUT. FEMSLASH. ONE-SHOT.


Selina was sitting in a garden. Around her, flowers and bright green plants were growing up towards the glass dome of the conservatory which was reflecting the light of the sun. It was hot in the glasshouse, and she was melting in her black suit. Only the white marble of the bench she was sitting on was agreeably fresh. The glasshouse was bathed in sunlight, and the air was full of the heady smell of the big colorful flowers growing around her.

Selina was waiting for Ivy for almost an hour now. They've been working together recently and Ivy asked to talk to her. Selina hated to wait, and she didn't know why Ivy was so late. As she was sighing with irritation, she felt someone behind her, and a hand pressed on her eyes, blinding her.

− Hello, Selina, said the feminine seductive voice she knew. Did you miss me ?

Selina shivered when Pamela's other hand came down on her lap. The redhead woman's hair tickled her neck. They were smelling flowers, and vanilla.

− Why are you late ? she asked, a reproach in her voice.

Ivy clear laugh rang out in Selina's ear. Her hand was still on Selina's eyes, and she wondered why Ivy didn't let her see her face.

− Things to do, people to see, she soughed, and Selina felt her breath in her neck. You know what it's like.

− Are we here to talk business or not ? Selina asked again, annoyed that the green woman kept her blind.

She felt Ivy's hand moving slowly from her lap to her chest as she answered, faking disappointment :

− Oh, why are you so impatient ? We can… take our time.

Selina suddenly felt a slighty viscous thing climbing on her hand, and she tried to move it aside, but the thing, which she now identified as a creeper, was already around her wrist in a strong grip. Selina pulled on the tie, but was unable to free her arm.

− What is that ? What are your plants doing to me ? she asked angrily. Let me see !

Another sticky creeper was climbing on her other arm, and suddenly she felt Pamela's long and fine fingers stroking her breast. Selina froze at the sensation, as her left wrist was now also strongly tied by the creeper. Ivy's other hand left her eyes, now letting her see. Two creepers were tied around her wrists, and two others around her ankles. She didn't felt them through the leather of her boots at first, but now their grip was stronger. Pamela was kneeled on the bench behind her, her left hand stroking Selina's breast, as the other was now slowly coming down her stomach.

− What are you doing ? Selina gasped, as the hand was now reaching her lower abdomen.

− I – and my babies – want to play a little, today, Selina. And I thought…

Her hand was now between Selina's thighs, and all her body shivered when Pamela gave a slow but strong stroke on her intimacy.

− … And I thought, Pamela continued, that you would like to join us… We'll talk business later, Selina.

Her voice was full of desire as she was stroking Selina's pussy again through her leather suit. Selina sighed.

− I'm not sure I…

But the strokes were now more intense and she couldn't hold a moan. Pamela's other hand kept stroking her breast, and her lips were soon on Selina's neck. Slowly, she moved aside her. Selina had forgotten the creepers on her wrists and ankles, but other creepers, coming from the sides of the marble bench, were reaching her waist. With a strength Selina wouldn't have thought her capable of, Ivy pulled Selina supine on the bench as she kneeled on the other side, between her legs. Creepers were now sticking at Selina's shoulders, stomach and hips, and when Selina realized they tied her on the bench, she gave a scared look at Ivy, but the redhead woman smiled and gave a long and deep stroke on her pussy, sighing :

− Let's play now, my cat.

At her mental command, the creepers tore Selina's suit apart, leaving her naked, her pale milky skin entirely exposed at the sight of Ivy. Selina gasped, trying to turn and to get rid of the creepers tying her, but it was useless. Her body was already sweating, due to the heat in the glasshouse, and she felt the cold marble of the bench on her butt cheeks.

− Hush now, Ivy whispered with a vibrating voice, her eyes wide open. You are mine.

She flicked her long nails varnished in a bright green on Selina's pussy, now feeling the soft skin right between her fingers. She repeated the movement more and more intensely, and Selina mewled, arching her back.

− Oh yes, she murmured. I want to _play_.

Ivy nodded, the fingers of her right hand now passing the pussy's lips to crush Selina's bud, while her other hand was sliding over her stomach to reach her breasts. Drops of sweat were already appearing on her abdomen.

− Oh darling, Ivy moaned, her seductive voice full of desire. You're _sweating_.

Her left hand started working on Selina's breasts while the right hand kept working endlessly on her bud, sending waves of pleasure through her body. She moaned loudly, and mewled, arching while the creepers were holding her tight. They were keeping her legs open as wide as possible.

− Y-y-yes, Selina gasped as Pamela gave a stronger stroke on her clit.

She was dripping wet, and that sight made Ivy sigh with pleasure. Slowly, she slipped two fingers in the woman's hole, making her gasp and moan. She moved them very slowly inside the wet cavity, going as slow as she could to her G-point, and sliding back as slow as she could, until Selina begged, pain in her voice :

− Faster, faster, faster, please, please,_ faster _!

Ivy, a smirk on her face, slighty accentuated the speed of her movement, Selina arching and begging for more.

− _FASTER_, she moaned loudly, almost crying from desire._ Please._

Ivy stopped the movement, and Selina moaned of frustration, snakes moving in her lower abdomen.

− That's what you want ? Ivy asked, soughing. You want me to go faster ?

− Yes, p-please, Selina begged, pulling her hips towards her._ I beg you._

Sweat was droping between her breasts, and her pussy was so hot and wet. Ivy smirked again, leaning more over Selina, as she suddenly slipped three fingers in her pussy, pounding very fast in her hole. Selina moaned so loud it echoed in the glasshouse, as Ivy was throbbing deeper and deeper, faster and faster in her soaked hole. With her thumb, she started rubbing her bud, bringing her on the edge, accentuating her moans and pleads.

− _Fuck_, Selina yelled as she came, arching as Ivy reached once again her G-spot.

Breathless, she panted on the bench. Ivy was feeling very wet herself, and she wasn't over playing.

− It seems that you're ready, now, she whispered, Selina giving her a surprised look.

− Ready for what ?

− That, my kitty, was nothing, Ivy soughed.

As she mentally commanded, the creepers around Selina wrists' and ankles' strained, making the little cat gasp. From the trees all around the greenhouse, other creepers, five, six, seven, approached the bench, climbing all over Catwoman's pale body. Two of them reached her breasts, three others coiling together and reaching her pussy while two more, coiling together, reached her butt.

− Ohh, Selina sighed as the two first creepers squeezed her nipples.

It was sticky and viscous but she got used to it, and it felt so good. But before she could relax, the three creepers coiled together in a stick entered her pussy, making her moan and gasp as she would never stop. She was shaking from the pleasure as the stick was ploughing her pussy hard and mercilessly, thrusting faster than she could breathe in her. Ivy, during all this time, didn't stay unoccupied watching Selina being fucked, she fingered herself, sighing and smirking, digging her long fingers as far as she could in her pussy.

− Oh god, Selina cried, fuck fuck fuck fuck.

She came for the second time, as the sticky tentacles moulded her breasts heavily. But it wasn't over yet the second stick made of two creepers didn't let her rest. As the first stick kept pounding inside her as fast as before, it entered her butthole all at once, making her scream of pain. But her screams were soon muffled Ivy, wanting more, sat on Selina's face, offering her her sweet pussy dripping wet. Selina started licking her juices, slipping her tongue in Pamela's hole, making her moan. The second tentacle pulled roughly inside her tight hole again, going even deeper, and she let out a second scream of pain, soon followed by a cry of pleasure as the two big tentacles ploughed her, double-penetrating her faster and deeper than ever. She was licking Pamela's inside eagerly, causing her moans of pleasure. The creeper released Selina's left hand, and while still inserting her tongue in Ivy's hole, she roughly rubbed her bud and joined a finger to her tongue in her hole.

− Damn, my kitty, d-damn, Ivy cried as she made the creepers go deeper and faster in Selina.

Selina couldn't hold it anymore Ivy, already on the edge, let out a cry of pleasure and they came together, Ivy's cum splashing on Selina's face. With a heavy sigh, she released her from the creepers, making her gasp a last time, and fell at her side on the bench. Selina, breathless and washed-up, stayed still, and Ivy murmured in her ear :

− You, my babies and I should play more often.


End file.
